


[Podfic] A Short History of Eric Bittle and Closets by Jacksbits

by rarefiednight



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bullying, Coming Out, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarefiednight/pseuds/rarefiednight
Summary: [Podfic]When he’s a child, Eric’s favorite place in the world is inside the closet. He’s too young to understand the irony.





	[Podfic] A Short History of Eric Bittle and Closets by Jacksbits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacksbits (fragilehuge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilehuge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Short History of Eric Bittle and Closets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471157) by [jacksbits (fragilehuge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilehuge/pseuds/jacksbits). 



> This is a gift for Jacksbits for the OMGCP Feedback Fest 2018. I hope you like it! (Also, I can't do accents, my apologies)

_When he’s a child, Eric’s favorite place in the world is inside the closet. He’s too young to understand the irony. ___

__ _ _

__Stream or download as .WAV from Soundcloud[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-113646672/a-short-history-of-eric-bittle-and-closets-by-jacksbits)_ _

__Stream or download as MP3 from Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Z1XnuCCirOhtqUZQKVl9aTtAYxewAgaY/view?usp=sharing)_ _


End file.
